


pull my hair

by lavenderlotion



Series: Keenker Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Harley,” he gasped, completely breathless. He sucked in a heavy gasp of air that didn’t do much against his burning lungs. It felt like he was going to shake out of his skin, the bite of pleasure too much as it kept going and going without pause.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Keenker Kinktober 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504889
Comments: 14
Kudos: 352





	pull my hair

**Author's Note:**

> 10\. **Hair-pulling** | Waxplay | Micro/Macro | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)

Peter’s thighs wouldn’t stop shaking where they were thrown over Harley’s shoulders. He gasped, arching his back away from the bed as he rolled his hips up against Harley’s mouth, moaning as Harley’s nose rubbed his clit and his tongue pressed up into him. Fucking  _ hell, _ Peter thought, rolling into another orgasm before the one that was shaking through his entire body was even over. 

“Harley,” he gasped, completely breathless. He sucked in a heavy breath of air that didn’t do much against his burning lungs. It felt like he was going to shake out of his skin, the bite of pleasure too much as it kept going and going without pause. 

Peter wound both of his hands into Harley’s hair so he could grind up against his face and keep him right where Peter needed him. His pleasure rose and rose as he pushed and pulled, forcing Harley more firmly against him as his pleasure swelled and crested once again, stealing his breath. 

Flexing his stomach, Peter curled inwards as he moaned brokenly, another bought of shivers wracking his frame as he gushed slick over Harley’s face and pulled him ever closer. 

“H-harder,” Harley groaned. Peter barely managed to open his eyes through the pleasure-haze he had lost himself in, but after a long moment, his vision cleared enough that he was able to make out the blush that was running down Harley’s back and catch him humping against the bed. 

Peter pulled harder, grinning as Harley moaned loudly, his hips twitching as he ground himself into the bed. Peter pressed his foot against Harley’s back to urge him back to where he was throbbing with arousal, his entire body warm with it, and he pulled at Harley’s hair with the softest touch of his enhanced strength.

Harley cried out, and his entire body started shaking as he sobbed. Peter knew the noise for what it was and didn’t lessen his hold, using his foot to run up and down Harley’s back in his best attempt at a comforting caress. Harley’s hands went iron tight around Peter’s thighs, digging in with enough pressure that there was definitely be bruises left behind, and that sent him off into another sweet orgasm. 

“Fucking Christ,” Harley eventually slurred, and Peter laughed brightly as Harley’s head rolled lifelessly onto his thigh even as his hips kept twitching. “We gotta add that to the list.”

“Harley, I’m not keeping a kink list,” Peter told him,  _ once again,  _ and rolled his eyes when Harley nipped his thigh. 

“It’s a good idea, babe,” Harley insisted, also not for the first time, and grinned up at Peter with a wet face and a dopey smile. 

Peter couldn’t help but grin down at him, and he grabbed Harley under his arms to haul up the bed so he could kiss the ridiculous look right off his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
